Frostern
The Kingdom of Frostern, or Kingdom of Skìrah, is the Westernmost lands on the island of Elgerloria and is home to the race of Korgs that are descended from the ancient Dwarfash Empire breeding with the native tribes of Man. The Frost Lords of Skìrah collect themselves into Holds of Great Houses that often see themselves as independent of the ceremonial High King and instead follow their own ambitions and aspirations. Frostern borders Elgerlor and Mylrondia to the West, the Faar Sea to the North, the Straight of Olawa to the South-West, the Sea of Sanaros to the South, and the Eastern Waves to the East. History Third Era (Frostern Civil-War) Fourth Era (Kingdom of the Frost) Great Houses List of all Houses of Frostern House of Winter House of the ancient family, Wintersblood (Literally translated from Old Speech as Family of the Blood of Winter). The seat of Wintersblood is in Frostern Hold, where the family was crowned as the first High Kings of a united Korg Kingdom under Frostern hegemony (hence the names of Skìrah and Frostern being highly interchangeable). The first High King was Karlico Wintersblood. The House of Winter has always seen itself as one of the more royal powers in Skìrah and even volunteered themselves to be the seat of Imperial power during the days of the Great Western Empire. During this time of the Third Era, it was the patriarch of the House of Winter that shared the titles of both High King and Imperial Baron of Frostern until the Civil-War where the last Wintersblood High King, Alnitak the Weary, was murdered. They are ancient rivals of the House of Wolves who have been at odds with each other since the Great Houses' forming. The main arms belonging to the House of Winter is a white circle outline, as seen in all Korg Houses, with an image of a bleeding sword in the middle at a diagonal angle. Since the days of the Civil-War and the near extinction of the line, the symbols have changed slightly with new designs being seen through the Fourth Era. The most notable of these shows a hooded figure brandishing the bleeding sword. The hooded figure is said to be the profile of Alnitak Wintersblood. The origin of the 'bleeding sword' symbol is supposed to link to the ancient Korg saga of the same name. In House Wintersblood's domain, there are multiple minor Houses including; * House Wintertooth of Norheim * House Bearskull of Oskaig * House Whiteraven of Camasvaig House of Gods In House Aesmirr's domain, there are multiple minor Houses including; * House Trollking of Bearnalan * House Battlebrewer of Lanraig House of Wolves House of the ancient family, Wolfspack. The seat of Wolfspack is in Skyral Hold, where the old Dwarfash city lies and is the birthplace of Korg culture and the true-blood line that current Wolfspack patriarch claim to belong to begins. The House of Wolves has always seen themselves as the rightful heirs to the lands of Skìrah, causing clashes with the House of Winter over de jure rule over the Kingdom. This was heightened during the Wintersblood hegemony and Great Western Empire supremacy until it reached a point that led to the instigation of the Civil-War under the stubborn rule of patriarch Drake Ulfsson after which his son, Ulf Wolfspack, led the independent Kingdom of Skyral of the Fourth Era. They are ancient rivals of the House of Winter who have been at odds with each other since the Great Houses' forming and are the ones to almost wipe out the line of Wintersblood. In House Wolfspack's domain, there are multiple minor Houses including; * House Icedrake of Hacraig House of Erik House of Chill In House Aesmann's domain, there are multiple minor Houses including; * House Snowborn of Skeavaig * House Icehorn of Gallbaig House of Storms In House Knorrman's domain, there are multiple minor Houses including; * House Wolfclaw of King's Port House of Dawn House of the ancient family, Morasof. The rightful seat of Morasof is in Dawnsmarch but since their defeat to the hands of the Wolves and Frosts in the Civil-War, they were exiled to Mountainwatch where, in the Fourth Era, established their own Grand Duchy in the influence sphere of the Elgerlor Kingdom of Mordwynn. The House of Dawn over the coarse of the Third Era was always, without question, the strongest military power in Skìrah, Dawnsmarch holding the largest number of men to call to arms and being the only Hold with a standing professional army In House Morasof's domain, there are multiple minor Houses including; * House Lupine of Tortumbaig * House Icetooth of Arisaig House of the ancient family, Morasof. House Morasof is, without question, the strongest standing military power in the Frostern peninsula and, due to strong timber trade relations with Dagorlan, acts as the peacekeeper House for any anti-Imperial rebels. Because of this entrusted duty and close ties with the Wintersblood family, House Morasof has formed the backbone in the Imperial defence against The Pack. However, the mighty House has been unable to commit the most of it's renown fighting force against the secessionists due to multiple nobles across the Wolves/Morasof border being Wolfspack sympathisers and becoming turncoats. House of Frost House of the ancient family, Frost. The seat of Frost is ancestrally in the Frost but were exiled to Roghavern over the coarse of the Wintersblood hegemony, creating a deep rooted spiteful, nationalistic personality for the House which led to their own imperial ambitions. The House of Frost has always seen itself as one of the more royal powers in Skìrah through history, constantly attempting to expand their borders and form a Kingdom or Empire of their own. Opportunities arose for the House of Frost when the House of Wolves sought a Civil-War to release Skìrah from the Great Western Empire and strip the power from the House of Winter and so House patriarch Ragnar Frost signed a blood-pact with Drake of Skyral. After Skìrah gained her independence in the Fourth Era, new patriarch Valdar the Bastard forsook all previous alliances and struck into the neighbouring Holds, forming a new Kingdom of the Frost and claiming the crown of the High King. They are old rivals with the House of Dawn who they challenged each other over military dominance. In House Frost's domain, there are multiple minor Houses including; * House Drakebone of Vriskaig * House Blackiron of Sandivaig House of Ice In House Iceblood's domain, there are multiple minor Houses including; * House Ironfrost of Toravaig House of Bandits Holds The Holds are the defined administrative provinces under the controls of the various Great Houses. To clealy be defined as a Hold, the area must be considered an Earldom of which the patriarch of the Great House is chair of. All lands under the boundaries of the Hold must swear fealty to their Earl. Frostern Hold Frostern Hold is one of the oldest Holds in Skìrah and is located centrally on the country. Frostern Hold's major city is Talvel's Point, and features three other major settlements; Kor Bridge in Norheim, Alnitaktown in Oskaig, and Zemtarstead in Camasvaig. Talvel's Point Talvel's Point was the centre of Imperial influence during the time of the Great Western Empire and capital city of both Frostern Hold and the Kingdom of Skìrah during the Wintersblood hegemony. Valhol Hold Valhol Hold is the oldest Hold in Skìrah and is located in the north-east of the country, bordering Lionmidden in Mylrond. Valhol Hold's major city is Valhol, and features two other major settlements; Bjornhold in Bearnalan, and Chillsand in Lanraig. Valhol Skyral Hold Skyral Hold is one of the oldest Holds in Skìrah and is also located centrally on the country. Skyral's major city is Bailelupir, and features three other major settlements; Koltyr's Hollow in Ulfhart, Thodir's Fist in Holmhaig, and Edinbane in Hacraig. Bailelupir Gamlakur Mountainwatch Hold Mountainwatch Hold is one of the newer Holds in Skìrah and is located in the south-east of the country, bordering the sea to Mordwynn. Mountainwatch's major city is Struiglay, and features no other major settlements. Struiglay Streamwood Hold Streamwood Hold is one of the newer Holds in Skìrah and is located in the east of the country, bordering Mordwynn. Streamwood's major city is Riverwatch, and features two other major settlements; Godfriland in Skeavaig, and Brighthome in Gallbaig. Riverwatch Reaghar Hold Reaghar Hold is one of the newer Holds in Skìrah and is located in the south-west of the country. Reaghar's major city is Port Rea, and features two other major settlements; Corpseshore in King's Port, and the Independent City of Ironfort. Port Rea Ironfort Ironfort originated as a pirate cove and minor collection of brigands bands established to cover both access to the Great Loch and ambush merchants travelling on the Great Imperial Road. The settlement grew larger and more influential until it became an independent thriving city-state in the Elgerlorian Merchant League. Dawnsmarch Hold Dawnsmarch Hold is one of the Holds in Skìrah and is located in the south of the country. Dawnsmarch's major city is Skida Castle, and features two other major settlements; Braghadby in Tortumbaig, and Belfinlay in Arisaig. Skida Castle Roghavern Hold Roghavern Hold is one of the Holds in Skìrah and is located in the north of the country. Roghavern Hold's major city is Roghavern, and features two other major settlements; Malvasar in Vriskaig, and Rubanish in Sandivaig. Roghavern The Frost The Frost is one of the Holds in Skìrah and is located in the north-west of the country. The Frost's major city is Icewave, and features one other major settlements; Scalford in Toravaig. Icewave Military Religion Main article: Elder Gods Pantheon Category:Elgerloria Category:Lands of Men Category:Lands of Dwarfash Category:Third Era Category:Fourth Era Category:Korg Culture Category:Frostern Category:Kingdom